Q and A with a Crazy Person
by aliengirl13
Summary: The Turtles along with April and Karai have been Kidnapped, I mean brought to the Crazy Productions Studios for a Dare and Quiz show! Will our heroes in half shell survive the most deadly species known to man, FANS! And the dares and questions they will throw at them? We will just have to see now won't we? Rated T cause I say so...pairings and rules inside.


**Introduction and Rules with a Crazy Person!**

The camera pans to a really pale girl with long dishwater blond hair, blueish green eyes with black square glasses over them, wearing a grey t shirt with a yellow peace sign on it, a black pleated skirt, black and white spriped stockings and black combat boots...wrestling with what appears to be a giant turtle with a red mask "GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE RAPHAEL!" Said turtle in question just smirked and licked the cookie in question "Want it now?"

"YES!" With that she grabbed the cookie and shoved the whole thing in her mouth "mmmm chocolate...wait an minute...are the cameras on?" All the people and turtles in the room turned in the direction of the camera and waved awkwardly. "Heeellloo people of the world and beyond! My name is Sunny! And these guys and gals with are Space Heroes geek Leonardo, Cookie stealing jerk Raphael, hyper cutie Mikey, and lovesick genius Donatello, along with the redheaded dynamo April O' Neil and the Queen of Mean Karai!"

"Hey! I am not a geek! I just really like Space Heroes!"

"Yeah right! Plus you got your cookie anyway so why are you complaining?!"

"Thanks for recognising my cuteness!"

"H-hey! I am not lovesick!"

"And I am not mean!"

Instead of answering to any of these comments Sunny just smiled and turned to the camera "so to get this out of the way, we at Crazy Productions do not own TMNT in anyway shape or form, we are just borrowing them."

"So, why are we here...last I remember I was hanging out with Donnie, then...feeling extreme pain in the back of my head...then after that I found myself here..." Questioned April to which everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh that! I may or may not have have smashed a frying pan on all your guys heads...oh how I love the classics!" Everyone in the room eyes widened at her statement "so...you basically kidnapped us?" Asked Mikey, a little frightened. "Oh no sweetie! I just knocked you guys out then dragged your unconscious bodies to this studio without you knowing!"

"That is the very definition of kidnapping!" Exclaimed Donnie throwing in his hands in the air to emphasise his point.

"I prefer to call it...involuntary volunteering!" This of course did not convince them, except for Mikey.

"Well we do not have to stay here! Lets go guys!" Raph said standing up, to which the others followed until Sunny stood in front of the door grinning like a loon holding something behind her back "come on stay! It will be fun! But if you REALLY want to go I guess I have to let you go...not with out a fight!" Sunny pulled out a scythe from behind her back, holding it threateningly in their direction. They all by instinct went for there weapons, only to find they were not there!

"You really think I would not take the precautions when I 'involuntary volunteered' you that I would not take your weapons?"

Facing each other they were REALLY close to fighting and probably kill each other, until an unlikely turtle stepped in "dudes lets just chill and see what she wants, then see if we need to go ninja on her." Mikey's brothers and the girls reluctantly stepped back into their sets and sat down. "Thanks Mikey!" Sunny said going to her own seat.

"Hey no prob! Anytime!" Mikey winked at Sunny causing her to blush a bright red.

"Oh-uh yeah...ok...so yes! There is a reason for you being here!"

"Which would be?" Leo asked.

"I need you to be on my Quiz and Dare show!" Sunny said flinging her hands up in the air causing random confetti and balloons to fall from the ceiling.

"Where did those come from?!" Asked Karai while furiously batted away a stray balloon. Sunny jumped just and spun her arms in a weird fashion "THEY COME FROM AWESOME!" Once she stopped she pulled out a device from seemingly nowhere "clicky!"

A scroll like piece of paper with words on it, unrolled itself and nearly hit Raphael in the head (_which was sooo not not purpose...oh wait it was never mind!)_ "Okay, I'm only going to say this once so clean your ears and listen up!"

**Rule #1: No Yaoi, Yuri, or T-Cest (No offense to the people who like it, I don't so yeah)**

**Rule #2: No dares involving sex, kissing is okay, and MAYBE slight groping...**

**Rule #3: Pairings are Apritello, Lerai, and SunnyxMikey**

**Rule #4: Guest stars are allowed, you do not HAVE to have them...your choice guys and gals...BUT if you do choose to do one please fill out this sheet...**

**Name **

**Species**

**Appearance/Clothes**

**Personality**

**Other/Weapon (opitional)**

**Rule #5: Please keep the dares in the T Rating (And I don't mean Turtle!)**

**Rule #6: You may ask questions and dare Sunny**

**Rule #7: GO NUTS!**

"AG13 I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I DO NOT LIKE MIKEY LIKE THAT!" Sunny furiously screamed and pulled out her scythe and was almost out the door, until Mikey stepped in and stopped and calmed her down. April stared quietly at the rule list "hey...what's Apritello? Cause it sounds a lot like my name and Donnie's com-" but before she could finish Donnie interrupted her "HAHA IT PROBABLY WAS A TYPO!" He laughed awkwardly and everyone was in a very uncomfortable silence.

Raphael decided to break the silence "so what do we do now?"

"Duh we wait here for the people to send stuff in! You hear that the faster you send stuff in, the faster we can get started! So please I repeat, SEND IN THOSE BURNING QUESTIONS AND THOSE JUICEY DARES!" Sunny spinned once again, stopped in front of the camera and posed by leaning forward and giving a peace sign with out.

"Till next time my lovelies, remember to look both ways before crossing your mother and obey the street, PEACE OUT!

With that the screen faded to black.


End file.
